The disclosure relates to an MEMS chip package and to a method for manufacturing an MEMS chip package.
Chips having microelectromechanical structures (MEMS chips) are usually installed together with control chips in a shared chip package. Particularly in the case of MEMS chips having audio elements, such as microphones or loudspeakers, it is necessary to make allowance for acoustic circumstances in a small installation space. To this end, it is necessary to provide appropriate front and back volumes, accesses to the acoustically active diaphragm and also, possibly acoustically transparent chip components.
One particular challenge of manufacturing MEMS chips having microelectromechanical loudspeaker elements (MEMS loudspeakers) is the size or chip area of such MEMS chips.
The document DE 10 2009 042 191 A1 discloses a chip package encapsulated at wafer level having an MEMS element and an ASIC chip.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,828 B2 discloses a semiconductor package having an MEMS microphone chip and a control chip on a semiconductor substrate.
There is a need for packages for MEMS chips having acoustically active elements and the control chips therefor which firstly takes account of the acoustic constraints but secondly is able to provide mechanical protection for the elements and the chips in a small installation space while being inexpensive to produce.